The Blue Flames Chapter 18 : An Strong Alien
Akuji : It was fun, Aiden *After that day* Akuji : What a beautifull morning *Akuji is looking at the window* Akuji : Everybody is training Noah : Mad art : Chaos Hatred! *Akuji is gonna train* Akuji : Kaguyo ! Akuji Kaguyo : Omega BREAKU ! Kobayashi : Mega ZA HAND ! *Kobayashi gets the ball* ???? : Is it good if i train with ya ? Akuji : Of course you can, Kira Kira : Ok thanks Akuji : You and me 1 vs 1 you got the ball Kira : Bring it ! *Kira has the ball* Kira : Ryuusei Kick ! Akuji : Ultimate Dark Catch ! *Akuji has the ball* Akuji : Now my turn Akuji : Atomic Heat Dragon Ace ! Kira : So you have evolved you're keshin, impressive but not just like mine ! Kira : Chuukitsu Z Hime ! *the keshin where fighting but both of them knocked down* Akuji : Just in time ! Aurora BLAST ! Kira : What the ? *It was to fast so it was 1-0 for Akuji* Akuji : YES !!!! Kira : Good work, Akuji Akuji : You to *They where done with the training* Akuji : Wow that was hard ! Kira : Tell me about it Akuji : Is Tsurugi coming to pick you up ? Kira : Yeah i'm still waiting *Both of them saw a black & silver ball coming up* Akuji : Wh-what is that ? Kira : Let see it. *They where walking and saw an alien club against a club* Kira : Who are those ? Akuji : What the they are hurting Mark and Tachimukai ! *At Tachimukai and Mark* Tachimukai : Mao ZA HANDO ! *Mao the hand failed* Tachimukai : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mark : Unicorn Boost ! *The goalkeeper didn't used a hissatsu and stopped the ball easily* Mark : WHat the ? ???? : Meteor SHOWER ! *Mark was hurt by the hissatsu* Akuji : STOP IT !!!!!! *Akuji became Kaguyo* Akuji Kaguyo : Atomic HEATO DRAGON ACE ! ???? : What the!!! Akuji Kaguyo : Kira ! Kira : Hayt ! Akuji : Ryuusei... Kira: LEGENDS !!! ???? : What WHAAAAAAAAAAAA !! *The goalkeeper flowed away of the hissatsu* Akuji : DIEEEEE ! Kira : Akuji-kun.... *Akuji became normal* Akuji : Take that! ???? : Nice, nice ! Akuji : Who are you ! ???? : I am Aiden Kiyama ! Akuji : Ai-Aid-Aiden Wha-what is w-wrong with you ! Kira : He is under control Akuji he is a became an alien of his power Aiden K : Meet my Gran Form WHAAAAA !!!!!!!! *Aiden was full of power with his Gran form* Akuji : I will get you for this !!!! Kaguyo ! *Akuji become Kaguyo* Kira : This is stronger form then before ! Akuji Kaguyo : Whaaaa !!!! Aiden K Gran : Come at me and SHOW ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! Akuji Kaguyo : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! I WILL BRING YOU BACK AIDEN ! *Akuji is running to Aiden K* Aiden K Gran : WHAAAAAAAAAAA ! *Aiden is running to Akuji* Akuji Kaguyo : (I will bring you back Aiden) Come over here ! Aiden K Gran : Bring it ! *An big explosion appeared* To be Continued 'Wait this is not completed so wait please' NOW COMPLETED ! Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames